A Tale of 8 Kinkirks
by Chickie1
Summary: COMPLETE! Mary and Lucy (and Sarah) share some special times throughout their pregnancies.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
F.Y.I.- I do not own the 7th Heaven characters (although I wish I could) and am not making any money off of this. And I'm not putting this disclaimer on every page, just this one, so read it and remember it! A/N- A few things you need to know: Matt already has his medical degree and is a doctor at GlenOak hospital. Mary doesn't know that Lucy is possibly pregnant and Lucy doesn't know that Mary got married. Also, this is my first story so I might make a few mistakes. Last, you may need to pretend a few things so the story is good, so go with it.  
  
Lucy stared at the test for a few seconds. Then an overwhelming rush of worries, questions, and excitement rushed over her. "I'm going to be a mom!" she thought. Then she realized that everyone was waiting for her so she put the test away and hurried downstairs.  
  
As she walked into the living room, she saw Det. Michaels and Lou. Det. Michaels looked at her and said, "There has been an accident in front of the church. Kevin was involved." Lucy immediately forgot about her exciting news but before she could cry, Det. Michaels said, "None of his injuries are major. He is in surgery right now but you will be able to see him soon. The worst he could have is a broken leg." Lucy felt relieved. Det. Michaels and Lou left.  
  
Lucy and Eric left for the hospital. When they got there, Eric dropped Lucy off and went to the pool hall to tell the others. Lucy went to the front desk and asked, "When will Kevin Kinkurk be out of surgery?" "Not for about half an hour," the receptionist replied after checking her computer. "Well then can I make an appointment to have a pregnancy test done?" Lucy questioned. "Yes," the receptionist answered and typed something into her computer. "Actually Dr. Camden is open right now, is that all right?" "Dr. Camden? Oh, yes, that's fine." Lucy said excitedly, for her brother would be the first to know. "Okay, you can go up to Level 4, Office 21," said the receptionist. "Thank you."  
  
Lucy went up to Matt's office. As she opened the door, Matt saw her and said, "Lucy? What are you doing here?" "Actually, Kevin got in an accident, but he'll be all right, and I wanted to have a test done." Lucy said. " Really? That's fantastic! Congratulations!" Matt said smiling. "Well we don't know for sure yet, so go on, do the test!" Lucy said, getting more and more excited. Matt did the test, and as they were waiting for the results, they talked about Kevin's accident. After about fifteen minutes, the results came back. Matt opened the folder. Lucy held her breath.  
  
Review! Let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Luce. you're going to be a mom!" Matt said so loudly and happily he almost yelled. Lucy ran up to him and hugged him. "Congratulations, Luce!" he said, hugging her. "Would you like to know your due date?" "Yes! Of course!" Lucy answered. "Well, you're already about three weeks along," Matt told her, "and your due date is February 24." "That's wonderful!" Lucy replied, looking at her watch. "Oh- Kevin should be out of surgery soon, so I've got to go. Don't tell anyone!" "Luce, you know I won't," Matt promised. "I know. bye. and thank you so much!" Lucy said as she ran down the hall.  
  
Lucy went back to the front desk. "Could you tell me if Kevin Kinkurk is out of surgery yet?" she asked the same receptionist she had talked to before. "Yes, he has been out for about five minutes. He is in Room 315. He may still be groggy, though. Let him rest. Oh- if you don't mind me asking, are you going to be a mother?" the receptionist asked. "Yes! I am!" Lucy answered, smiling.  
  
Review! Review! Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale Of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lucy arrived at Kevin's room and went in. "Hi Luce!" Kevin said. "Oh, Kevin!" Lucy rushed towards him when she saw the full leg cast they had put him in. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine. It hurts a little but I could be a lot worse," Kevin answered. "What's up? You've avoided me all day and I've been wondering what's wrong!" "I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately," Lucy said, trying not to smile. "You know you can tell me anything. It always helps to say what's on your mind," Kevin said, sounding concerned. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Lucy said, now smiling.  
  
"Hey. do you feel like going for a walk? Or should I say ride, since you can't really walk," Lucy asked with an idea forming in her head. "Would I ever! I hate hospital rooms- there's nothing to do. Luckily I can get out of here tomorrow," Kevin said. "I'll buzz the nurse." He pushed a button and a minute later a nurse walked in. "Could we go for a walk?" Lucy asked. "Yes, but don't leave the building, and don't take too long. I'll get a wheelchair," the nurse replied. She left but returned a moment later with the wheelchair. Lucy helped Kevin into it and they headed down the hall.  
  
"I guess I'll need to take some time off work," Kevin laughed, pointing to his leg. "Yeah. but that's good. We have some shopping to do," Lucy said, thinking of all the stuff they would have to buy to get ready for the baby. They got on an elevator. "Shopping?" Kevin looked confused. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Lucy told him. "That's the second time you've said that today. What's up?" Kevin asked. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Lucy replied, laughing. They got off the elevator and went through some doors. They were in the room where you could see the newborn babies behind the glass.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Lucy asked, watching Kevin's face. "Yeah. hey- wait a minute. Luce, are you. are we. are you pregnant?" Kevin said, looking at Lucy as if he already knew the answer. "Yes! Kevin! I am! We're going to have a baby!" Lucy proclaimed. "Oh, Luce! That's great!" Kevin said, very excited. He patted Lucy's flat stomach and said softly, "Hello little baby!" Lucy giggled. "I can't believe there's someone in there!" Kevin said. "I know. isn't it amazing?" Lucy agreed, looking at her stomach. Both were quiet for a minute until Kevin said, "Oh! Is that why you've avoided me all day! Now I understand!" "Yeah. I had suspected it. I took a test before I left earlier. Then while I was waiting for you to get out of surgery I had Matt confirm it. He knows, but he won't tell anyone," Lucy explained. "I'm just so excited!" They looked at the babies for a while, then Lucy brought Kevin back to his room. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to go to the bathroom," Lucy said.  
  
Keep reviewing! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lucy walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door. Immediately she saw a familiar face. "Mary? What are you doing here?" Lucy exclaimed. "Hey Luce!" Mary responded. "I'm probably here for the same reason you are. Kevin?" "Yeah. Hey! How'd you find out about Kevin?" Lucy asked. "Well, Det. Michaels called Ben," Mary replied. "Ben?" Lucy was really confused. "How'd you get here so quickly? The accident was only an hour ago. You can't fly out here that quickly!" "Ben and I got married!" Mary explained. "Then, a week ago he got moved out here to GlenOak. We live about ten minutes from Mom and Dad's. I was going to tell them tonight. You're the first to know!" Lucy congratulated Mary, although she was in complete shock.  
  
A minute later Lucy said, "Well I've got a surprise too, but you're third to know." She took Mary's hand and put it on her stomach. (I give credit to Skippy for this. He/she wrote something like this in Tickling and Pillow Bashing and it seemed like a good place in my story to put something like this. I know I didn't ask permission, but please don't sue me!!!) "Luce- are you pregnant?" Mary asked, smiling. "Yes!" Lucy said, hugging her sister. "So am I!" Mary whispered.  
  
PLEASE review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mary and Lucy left the bathroom and went back to Kevin's room. "Hello, Mommies!" Ben welcomed. He and Kevin had obviously told each other everything Mary and Lucy had. They all talked for a while. "So I'm due February 20th," Mary told Lucy and Kevin. "No way!!!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm due February 24th! This is too cool- we're so close together!"  
  
"How are we going to tell everyone?" Kevin asked. "I was thinking- we could." Lucy explained her plan. "That's an awesome idea!" Mary said excitedly. Then a nurse came in. "Kevin- the Camdens are coming to visit soon," she said. Lucy, Mary, Ben, and Kevin looked at each other as they saw their plan coming together.  
  
Less than a minute later Annie, Eric, Simon, Ruthie, Sam, and David came in. "Mary! What are you doing here?" Annie asked Mary, very surprised. "And a hello to you to," Kevin said, pretending to be mad. "Hi, Kevin. Sorry. How are you?" Annie questioned. "Well, my leg is broken in two places, but I'm fine," he answered. "Good. Now Mary, why are you here?" Ruthie begged to know. "I guess I should just go straight to it. Ben and I got married, he got transferred here to GlenOak, and we now live about ten minutes from home," Mary rattled off.  
  
Eric and Annie were shocked. Simon looked at Ruthie and asked, "Did you know anything about this?" to which Ruthie answered, "Surprisingly not." Sam and David just said, "Mary! Mary!" And Lucy just smiled. "Wow.congratulations.I guess," Eric said, recovering from the initial shock. "And." Lucy prompted. "And." Mary continued as she and Lucy lifted up their shirts to reveal the word "BABY" neatly printed on each of their stomachs.  
  
Everyone but Sam and David, who couldn't read, gasped. Then Annie rushed up to Mary, hugged her, then turned to Lucy and hugged her, too. "I'm going to be a grandma!!!" she said to Eric. All of a sudden everyone started talking. Ruthie bombarded Lucy and Mary with questions like, "When are you due? When did you find out? Is Matt your doctor? Did you plan this?" Everyone quieted down for their answer, so Lucy said, "Mary is due February 20th, and I'm due February 24th. Yes, Matt is our doctor, and no, we didn't plan this. They all talked for a little longer until a nurse came in and made them all leave, saying, "Kevin needs his sleep if he's going home tomorrow." Kevin kissed Lucy and her stomach and said goodnight.  
  
A/N- Thank you so much for all of your reviews. You don't know how nice it is (or maybe you do) to wake up and find a bunch of reviews saying how you like the story. It makes me feel really good and urges me to keep going. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	6. Chapter 6

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N- It is two months later, so both Mary and Lucy are three months pregnant. They schedule all of their check-ups together and are going in for their three-month appointment with Kevin and Ben.  
  
Mary lay down on the exam table first and pulled up her shirt. "Look, Mary- you're showing!" Lucy pointed out. They both giggled. "You're a bit early," Matt said. "Let's check you out." He squeezed some ultrasound goo on Mary's stomach and spread it around with the sensor until he could pick up a good picture on the monitor. "That's the head, spine and legs," he said, pointing to various white marks on the screen. "What's that?" Ben asked, pointing to a white mark that looked a lot like the head. "That's a." Matt said as he moved the sensor over. "Mary, Ben, that's another head!"  
  
"Two heads? But that means two bodies! Which means two babies! Which means. TWINS!!!" Mary said with a smile growing on her face. Ben kissed the top of her head. "Mary- we're having twins!" he said excitedly. "That explains why you're already showing, which is perfectly normal- for twins, that is," Matt explained. "Oh, I'm so relieved. I thought something was wrong!" Mary said. They listened to the heartbeats and then finished up.  
  
Lucy was next. She too lay down on the table and lifted up her shirt. Everyone could see the disappointment on her face as she saw that she was not yet showing. "Remember, Luce," Mary told her, "I'm four days ahead of you." Kevin patted her shoulder reassuringly. Matt took the ultrasound goo and spread it around with his fingers. "Stop, Matt, that tickles!" Lucy half-heartedly giggled. He took the sensor and rubbed it around. Immediately two small white blobs popped onto the screen. "What are those?" Kevin asked. "I think that they're. and you're not going to believe this.two heads!" Matt replied. "As in twins?" Lucy looked really excited. "No, as in two heads floating around in your stomach," Matt joked. "Yes I mean twins!" 


	7. Chapter 7

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: It is later that night, at dinner. Mary, Lucy, Kevin, and Ben plan to break the news soon. Mary and Lucy had requested everyone to be at dinner, so Annie, Eric, Sam, David, Simon, and Ruthie were all there.  
  
"So...we went to se Matt today for our check-ups. Can you believe it's three months already?" Lucy asked. "Wow- already?" Annie seemed amazed. "Yeah!" Mary answered. "It's going by so quickly!" Annie went on. "Well, you're not the one puking up half of dinner every morning," Lucy laughed. "Yeah, but I've walked that road six times before," Annie added. "How are the babies?" "Oh," Lucy said with a smile, "They're all fine." "That's good," Eric said. "Wait a second," Ruthie said swinging into super snooper mode (everyone knew she would be a detective when she grew up), "You said 'all'- don't you mean 'both'?" "No, we mean all," Mary said casually. "All?" Annie asked. "Yes!" Mary said, looking at Ben. "We're having twins!"  
  
"And...," Lucy said, looking at Kevin, "We are too!" Everybody looked at Lucy and Kevin for a second to make sure they weren't joking, but they just smiled. Then Sam said, "Too bad they're not gonna be borned on the same day," Sam said. "Or they'd be twin twins!" David finished. Everyone laughed. Annie explained to the boys, "Well, they could be born on the same day. They are supposed to be born very close together." "That would be funny!" David remarked. They finished dinner and Lucy and Kevin headed back to the garage apartment.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking. In six short months, we're going to have two kids, ad I don't think a small room above your parent's garage will work out well. I have the day off tomorrow and maybe, since it's Sunday, there will be some open houses and we can go look at a few small houses. What do you think?" Kevin asked. "I've actually been thinking about that for a while. Sure, let's go house shopping tomorrow!" Lucy agreed. "But we're also going to need a car. A cop car is not a good family car." "I agree. Someone at work is selling his minivan. Should I check it out?" Kevin wondered. "Yeah. A minivan? That is a family car. But then again, we are a family of four!" Lucy smiled and touched her stomach, which already seemed to have grown from that morning.  
  
Remember: KEEP REVIEWING!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N- Lucy and Mary are now six months pregnant, and you could tell. Lucy and Kevin are now happily living in their new home. They also bought the van.  
  
Lucy and Kevin are sitting on the couch, thinking of names. "Let's see- Alyssa, Amber, Anna, Angela, Ashley," Kevin read from a book. "I like Angela and Alyssa, but not Ashley," Lucy said, thinking of how Ashley took Jimmy Moon from her in high school. "I don't like Alyssa very much, but I do like Angela, a lot," Kevin agreed. "Okay, how about, um, Angela Ellen?" Lucy asked. "I don't like Ellen as a middle name. How about Jean, or Susanne?" Kevin said, flipping through the girls' names. "Ooh! I like Susanne! How's Angela Susanne?" Lucy exclaimed. "It's beautiful!" Kevin replied. "One down, three to go. Do you like Caitlyn or Kaitlyn or Kaitlin or Caitlin or Kaytlin or Katelyn?" Lucy asked, pointing to the many ways to spell Caitlin. "Yeah, how about Kaitlyn. We could call her Kate or Katie or Lynn," Kevin suggested. "Good. What about a middle name? Nicole? Rae? Stephanie? There's too many to choose from!" Lucy smiled. "I like Nicole and Rae. How about Kaitlyn Rae?" Kevin asked. "It's perfect! So we have Angela Susanne Kinkirk and Kaitlyn Rae Kinkirk. Now for boys' names!" Lucy said.  
  
"I've always liked Robert," Kevin said. "I have too!" Lucy exclaimed. "But Robert what?" "Patrick. Robert Patrick. I like it. Do you?" Kevin asked. "Yes. You are the perfect husband," Lucy hugged him. "You know another name I've always liked? Vince. I've always liked Vince," Lucy said. "Okay, how about Vince Trenton. Or Vince William," Kevin suggested. "Vince William. I love you, Kevin. And you, Angela Susanne or Kaitlyn Rae or Robert Patrick or Vince William. I love you all," Lucy smiled.  
  
REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

A Tale Of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sarah looked at the pregnancy test early one Saturday morning. "Matt! Come here!" she whimpered. Matt rushed into the bathroom and said, "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Both he and Sarah had the day off. "Look," Sarah showed him the test. "That's.that's great, honey!" he hugged her. "But Matt, we're not ready for kids yet," Sarah looked scared. "Sarah, you love me, right?" Matt asked. Sarah replied, "Yes of course I do. But," "And I love you too," Matt interrupted. "So we can do this! Just think- you're going to be a mom!" "Yeah- I guess your right. I should set up an appointment," she said. "I can do it. We can stop by the hospital later, if you want," Matt offered. "Sure, that would be great. I'll get dressed," Sarah smiled. She realized that she really wanted to be a mom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she and Matt were sitting in his office. "Okay, I'm going to take some blood tests," he told his wife. He did, and they waited for the results. A little while longer he left, got the folder, and came back in. "Here, sit down," Sarah told him, and patted the exam table. Matt sat down and slowly opened the folder so both he and Sarah could see. Slowly smiles appeared on each of their faces. Matt pulled Sarah onto his lap and kissed her. "We're going to be parents!" Sarah said in a singsong voice. 


	10. Chapter 10

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A/N- It is two months later. Lucy and Mary are eight months pregnant. Sarah is three. Her due date is July 23.  
  
"So after you come in for your appointment later do you want to go out for lunch?" Matt asked Sarah, who was in the bathroom slouched over the toilet. "Right now I don't want to think about anything that has anything to do with food," Sarah said, bending over the toilet again, "But maybe later. Ugh. I think I'm done. The joys of being pregnant." "Oh, honey," Matt said as he pulled her into a hug, "It's just part of the whole wonderful experience." "Oh yeah, real wonderful," she said sarcastically. "Ugh. I guess I wasn't done." She ran back into the bathroom.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"We want to know the sex of the baby, right?" Matt asked. "Yeah. It'll be a lot easier," Sarah answered. Matt explained, "Okay- lie down and I'm going to squirt this special goo on" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You're going to squirt special goo on my stomach so you can pick up a picture with the sensor. Remember, Matt. I'm a doctor too!" Sarah snapped. "Okay! I was just joking!" Matt said. "Boy she's been testy lately!" he thought. "What's wrong, honey? You've been so, well, mean lately," Matt said. "I'm sorry," Sarah said, "I've just been so worried about the baby. I don't want anything to go wrong!" "It's okay, honey. He's just fine," Matt smiled. "Did you say 'he'?" Sarah smiled too. "Yes, we're having a baby boy!" Matt replied.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"So Matt, we need you to have her here by 2:00. Tell her you're just coming by for a visit. Okay?" Annie asked Matt over the phone. "Yeah, sure, Mom. Is there anything you need me to bring?" Matt questioned. "Nope," Annie replied. "Everything is all set. See you at two." Matt hung up. "Who was that?" Sarah asked as she walked into the room. "Oh, no one," Matt said quickly. "You want to go out for lunch?" "Sure," Sarah smiled. "I'm in the mood for liver."  
  
"Kevin? It's me- Annie," Annie said. "Hi. What time should I drop Lucy off?" Kevin asked. "Well Sarah is going to be here at two," Annie answered, "So Luce should be here about the same time. Don't let her come by anytime sooner, though. The house is covered in pink and blue." "Okay, see ya," Kevin hung up.  
  
"Mrs. Camden? It's Ben," Ben said. "Hi Ben," Annie greeted. "Uh, what time should we get there?" Ben asked. "Two. And don't be early or late," Annie reminded. "We won't. I'm not going to stay, am I?" Ben questioned. "No. Eric is taking you and Kevin and Matt to the pool hall so he can give you some tips for being fathers," Annie said warmly. "Good. I have no idea what to expect except no sleep," Ben laughed. "Yeah, that's one big thing. Oh- look at the time. I have so much to do. See you later," Annie hung up.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Where are we going again?" Lucy asked. "We're going to you're parent's house for a visit," Kevin told her. They pulled up in back of Matt and Sarah, who had just arrived. Then Mary and Ben pulled up. "What are they doing here?" Mary asked Ben. "I don't know," Ben said, trying not to smile. "Here, I'll help you out." He got out, opened Mary's door, and helped her out. "Whew! I never knew something as simple as getting out of your truck would be so hard," she said, exhausted. "Of course I am carrying around ten pounds of baby, but still." "What are you doing here?" Sarah asked Lucy. "I'm here for a visit, according to Kevin," she said. "But I don't really believe him. Why are you here?" "Same- for a visit," Sarah replied. "Oh well. Let's go in and check this out," Mary suggested. She and Lucy began to walk up to the front porch. Sarah giggled. "Don't laugh- this is you in five months," Lucy reminded her. "I know- you guys are waddling, though. It's funny," she laughed. "We're carrying twins!" Mary smiled. Lucy rang the doorbell. Annie answered. "Hi! Come on in!"  
  
The 11th Commandment- Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sarah, Mary, and Lucy walked in. They were greeted by Sam, David, Ruthie, Peter, Simon, Cecilia, Roxanne, Annie, Eric, and many of Lucy, Mary, and Sarah's friends. Strung across the living room doorframe was a banner that read "WELCOME BABIES!" A heaping mound of presents lay in the corner. There were pink and blue balloons everywhere. "Oh my god!" Mary said. "Surprise!" Sam and David said. "Wow!" Lucy said. "Okay, we're getting out of here," Eric told Annie. "Bye, Luce. If you need anything, I'll have my cell phone on," Kevin told Lucy. "And I will too, in case you can't call him," Ben said. "Okay, bye!" Annie told them.  
  
They all had cake and opened presents. Mary and Lucy each got two cribs and changing tables (Sarah got one of each). They all got endless clothes, shoes, toys, and other baby necessities. Then they played a few games. About halfway through "Guess the Baby Food" Lucy suddenly felt something strange. "Mom, is it normal for your stomach to suddenly start hurting...bad?" she said weakly. "No! Is it?" Annie asked. Lucy nodded slowly. "Luce- stay calm. I think you're in labor. Simon, help her into the car. I'm going to take her to the hospital. Mary, call Kevin. Have him meet us there. Everyone else, follow us to the hospital," Annie ordered. "Oh and Mary, go with someone else. I don't want you driving. Just in case." Everyone followed her directions.  
  
"Ohhhhhh- it hurts!" Lucy moaned. "I know honey. We're almost there. Just stay calm, and keep breathing," Annie tried to comfort her. "Oh oh oh oh oh!" she whimpered. "Okay, we're here. Simon, help her out. Get her inside. I'm going to meet up with the others." Annie said. Ten minutes later Lucy was settled in and Kevin was by her side. Dr. Hastings walked in. "Hi Lucy. I'm going to examine you and make sure everything is all right. Are you still having contractions?" he asked. "No, the last one I had ended about five minutes ago," she answered. "Good," he said. He checked her and said, "I've got good news. You weren't in labor. It was just false labor. Don't worry. Nothing's wrong. It happens to lots of women, especially first timers. You're just getting close. Go home. Get some rest. Okay?" "Okay," Lucy said. She looked extremely relieved.  
  
What starts with R and ends with W? REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Like Lucy, everyone was very relieved to hear that she was all right. Kevin and Lucy stopped by at the Camdens to pick up all of the gifts. "We got so much baby stuff!" Lucy told Kevin. "That's good. We needed something to fill the baby room. Right now it's just a yellow room with white trim and curtains. Maybe tomorrow we can put it all together," Kevin suggested. "Yeah, but right now I'm really tired. I just want to go to bed," Lucy said. "That's good- it's just what Dr. Hastings told you to do," Kevin said. When they got home Lucy fell asleep right away, even though it was only 9:00.  
  
The next day Lucy woke up at 10:30. Kevin was still in bed. "Good morning," Kevin said as he kissed Lucy. "Good morning," Lucy said. "How are you feeling?" Kevin asked. "Fine, actually. This is the first morning in a while that I haven't woken up and felt totally sick," Lucy smiled. "Maybe today's the day!" Kevin said excitedly. "I hope not," Lucy told him. "They're not due for another two and a half weeks. Besides, their room isn't ready yet." "That's what we're going to do today. Do you want to see if Mary and Ben can come over and help, and then we'll go over to their place and help them?" Kevin suggested. "Yeah- that's a good idea. I'll call them in a little bit," Lucy said. "Hey- you know what I want for breakfast? Pancakes. And not just pancakes, but mushroom pancakes! Doesn't that sound good?" "Not really," Kevin said and made a face, "But I'll make them for you. And I'll just have plain pancakes. Okay?" "Sure," Lucy said as she got out of bed.  
  
A little while later, after breakfast, Lucy called Mary. "Hey! You want to come over and help do our baby room, then we'll go and help do your baby room?" Lucy asked. "Sure! I don't have anything better to do. Ben can't come, though. He has to work. By the way, how're you feeling?" Mary wondered. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Lucy exclaimed. "Uh, because you went into false labor last night, and you're due in two weeks," Mary laughed. "You are too, I mean, the two week part. Oh well. So come by around eleven thirty?" Lucy asked. "Sure. See you then!" Mary said. "Okay, bye!" Lucy hung up.  
  
After Mary came, they put the cribs together. Just as they were finishing up, Mary said, "You know the appointment where you went first because Kevin had to leave after? Well Ben and I did something after you left. We found out the genders of the babies," Mary said, smiling. "Really? And?" Lucy asked. "Two girls. Joanna Lauren and Ali Megan. I wanted to tell you guys first," she told Kevin and Lucy. "Two nieces!" Lucy exclaimed. "Congratulations," Kevin said.  
  
They finished up Lucy and Kevin's baby room. Then they went to Mary's and did her baby room. After a long day of hard work, Kevin and Lucy went home and went to bed.  
  
Do I even have to say to review? 


	14. Chapter 14

A Tale Of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A/N- It is February 22 (two weeks later). Mary is surprisingly still pregnant and was due two days ago. Lucy is due in two days. Kevin and Lucy are in bed. It is 10:00 A.M.  
  
"Good morning, honey," Kevin smiled as Lucy woke up. "Good morning," she said. "Can you believe it? Two days..." Kevin patted her enormous mountain of a stomach. "I know. It's seems like just yesterday I...Ooooooh!" she winced. "What? What is it? Are you okay?" Kevin sat up. "No- I think my water broke... actually, I know it did!" she said as she felt the wet spot forming under her. "Here- I'm going to take you to the hospital," he said, getting up and beginning to get dressed. "I'll get my bag," Lucy began to get out of bed, but she couldn't. "Ohhh!" she moaned. "No." Kevin commanded. "You stay lying down. I'll get ready." He finished getting dressed, grabbed Lucy's bag, and picked Lucy up. "Let's go!" he said.  
  
The ride to the hospital was very long and painful. When they finally got there, Kevin checked her in and a nurse came over with a wheelchair. Lucy (slowly) sat down and was on her way to her room. After she had her gown on, Matt came in. "Good morning, Kinkirks," he greeted. "Easy for you to say," Lucy said. "I'm going to check you," he told her. "You're only about two centimeters dilated," he said after he did. "Have you called mom and dad yet?" "I was about to," Kevin left.  
  
"She is? We'll be right over!" Annie hung up and yelled, "Eric! Simon! Ruthie! Kevin just called. Lucy's in labor. We should go over to the hospital." Immediately all three of them came running down the stairs, followed by Sam and David. "What's going on?" David asked. "Lucy's going to have her babies!" Annie explained. "That's good. Her tummy looks like it's about to explode!" Sam said. "Let's go!" Eric said loudly.  
  
"Hey- Ben- it's me- Kev. Lucy's in labor," Kevin said. "Really? We'll go over," Ben told his brother over the phone. "OK. See ya," Kevin hung up. "Hey Mare- Lucy's in labor," Ben said, gently shaking Mary's shoulder to wake her up. "Huh?" Mary asked, still groggy. "We have to go to the hospital. Lucy's in labor," he said again. "My little sister's going to have kids before me!" Mary said smiling. "Give me a few minutes."  
  
R E  
V  
I  
E  
W! 


	15. Chapter 15

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"So, Luce, what's it like?" Mary asked. She and Lucy were alone in Lucy's hospital room. The rest of the family was down in the cafeteria. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Lucy smiled. "Yes, actually I do," Mary answered. "OK then. What part? The water breaking, the contractions, the waiting?" Lucy asked. "Let's start at the beginning. What does it feel like when your water breaks?" Mary questioned. "Well, it feels like someone popped a huge water balloon in your stomach. Then you feel a lot of pressure," Lucy described. "Oh," Mary said quietly. "Why, what's wrong?" Lucy could see something was wrong. "I think my water just broke!" "Really? Sit down. I'll buzz the nurse," Lucy said. "OK, hurry!" Mary urged.  
  
A minute later a nurse came in and got Mary a room across from Lucy's. Matt checked her half an hour later and recommended she walked around a bit. Just as she walked out, Matt rushed past her and said, "Lucy's about ready." "Matt- can I go in and watch?" Mary asked hopefully. "Yeah, sure," Matt hurried into Lucy's room. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy moaned loudly. "OK, Luce, are you ready to push?" Matt asked. "Yes! Finally!" Lucy said. "OK, I want you to push as hard as you can. Ready? Go!" Matt said. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Lucy yelled. "Good, but harder. Go again," Matt told her. "Uhhhhhhhh!" Lucy pushed as hard as she could. "Good! I can see a head," Matt said.  
  
Five minutes and several pushes later, Lucy had a beautiful baby girl- Kaitlyn Rae and boy- Robert Patrick. Kevin went out to the waiting room. "So?" Annie asked. "Kaitlyn Rae and Robert Patrick. Katie and Bobby," he said. Everyone cheered. "Can we go see them?" Eric asked. "Yes," Kevin smiled, for he was a new father.  
  
Review! (I know you want to!) lol 


	16. Chapter 16

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 16  
  
After watching Lucy, Mary went back to her room. She couldn't wait to have her babies. It seemed so wonderful. An hour later Matt checked her again. "You're eight centimeters dilated. Almost there," he told her and Ben. Then he went to check up on Lucy. "Matt," Lucy asked with a puppy dog face, "Can I go watch Mary when it's time?" "Luce, I don't know. You just delivered twins. Aren't you tired?" he tried to talk her out of it. "How would I be able to sleep thinking about my sister having my nieces in the next room?" she begged. "Please?" "OK. Fine. But you have to use a wheelchair," Matt gave in. Lucy smiled. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mary yelled in pain. "I know, I know. Almost there," Ben stroked her sweaty hair. "Actually, you are there," Matt said after checking her. "Nurse Wesley, would you mind going into the room across and getting Lucy?" "No problem," she said as she left. "OK, Mary. You saw Lucy. You know what to do," Matt told her. Kevin wheeled Lucy in, followed by Nurse Wesley. "OK," Mary panted. "Push!" Matt told her. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Mary pushed. "Good, now another," Matt told her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mary yelled. "Good! One more push and the head will be out," Matt said. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mary pushed really hard. "OK, the head is out. Don't push. Just breathe. I'm suctioning the mouth and nose," Matt said while pulling the baby slowly out. "It's a girl, but you knew that," Matt said while holding the baby up. Mary laughed and sighed. "OK, one down, one to go," Matt said. Minutes later Mary delivered the second girl. "What are you going to name them?" Matt asked. "Joanna Lauren and Ali Megan," replied a very exhausted Mary.  
  
Please review! (Like I have to tell you!) 


	17. Chapter 17

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Five months later, on July 23 (Sarah's due date), Sarah gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy named Evan Bryan. In the years to come, Katie, Bobby, Ali, Anna, and Evan grow up to be great friends.  
  
THE END!  
  
My story is done! Boo hoo! Now what will I do? I'll probably start a new one. Stay tuned! 


	18. Just a Note

A Tale of 8 Kinkirks  
  
Just a Note  
  
My story is over. A few reviewers asked for a sequel. If you have any ideas for one, PLEASE review them to me!  
  
I also want to say a huge THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the positive reviews I have received. I got more than 40 reviews, and only one was bad. That's pretty good! This was my first fanfic and you all have been so supportive. So THANK YOU!!!  
  
OK- enough mushy stuff. Remember to review ideas for a sequel.  
  
Thanks again, Chickie1 (Elizabeth) 


End file.
